


Never

by LesbianKarstein



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Love, Other, Poetry, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein





	Never

I'll never get even close to her lips   
Or to making her smile everyday  
Or be the one holding her  
Be the one who makes her heart full like she makes mine   
Be to her what she's to me


End file.
